chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
United States of America
Other Names: '''The Thirteen Colonies, Americana, The Union, The United States of America, Eagleland, American Empire, Republic of Gilead,Panem '''Founder: George Washington(1789-1797) Notable Leaders (Early Years): '''Thomas Jefferson(1801-1809), Abraham Lincoln(1861-1865), Ulysses S.Grant(1869-1877) '''Notable Leaders (20th Century): '''Theodore Roosevelt(1901-1909), David Israels(1913-1915),John Winthrop(1915-1920), Phillip Dru,(1923-1926),Judson Hammond(1929-1933), Berzelius Windrip (1937-1938),Craig Stanley(1939-1941),Stephen Wayne(1941-1945) '''Notable Leaders (Post War): '''Mike Thingmaker (1945-1946),Jefferson Smith(1949-1953),Merkin Muffley (1953-1959),John F. Kennedy(1961-1963),Leslie McCloud(1965),James Norcross(1965-1968),Max Jacob Flatow Jr. "Max Frost"(1968),Ferris F. Fremont (1968-1974),Richard Nixon(1974),Prez Rickard(1974-1975),Henry Talbot MacNeil (1975-1976),Douglass Dilman(1977-1981), Ronald "Johnny Cyclops" Reagan(1982-1986),Howard T.Ackerman(1986),Jack Ryan(1992-1993),Thomas J. Whitmore (1995-1996),James Marshall(1996-1997) '''Notable Leaders (21th Century): '''Josiah Bartlet (1999-2006), David Palmer(2009-2010),Frank Underwood(2014-2017),Thomas Kirkman(2033), Nehemiah "Deutcher" Scudder(2033),Dunkelzahn(2057),Robert L. Booth(2068-2070),Steve Rogers(2099). '''Capital: '''Washington D.C. '''Population: '''325,000,000 '''Government Type: '''Federal Presidential Constitutional Republic '''Language: English Currency: '''US Dollar '''Religion: '''Christian, Jewish(Minority), Muslim(Minority) The United States are young by Civilization standards, being barely more than 250 years old. The United States did not expand to reach its current borders until the middle of the 19th century, and did not become a true world power until the middle of the 20th century. America was the first European colony to separate successfully from its motherland, and it was among the first nations to be established on the premise that sovereignty rests with its citizens and not with the government. History 1770s Prior to the 1770s, the American colonists were loyal subjects of the British Empire who expanded the British territory restlessly westwards with the help of brave individuals like Natty Bumppo and then General George Washington. The Seven Years War broke out between France and Britain for control of the New World. England was left bankrupt and began taxing the Colonies, having spent all their money in a war defending them. This led to protests of the High Taxes, leading to British Soldiers opening fire on a protest, an incident known as the Boston Massacre. Another incident had a group of men, sneaking onto a British ship and dumping all the Tea overboard in protest. A band of intelligent men collectively known as The Founding Fathers, including Thomas Jefferson, John Adams, Benjamin Franklin, Josiah Bartlet, Beer Salesman and speaker Samuel Adams, Matt Howard of West Virginia, Irish inmigrant Captain Stephen Rogers I and Puerto Rican immigrant Alexander Hamilton were among those who came together and declared Independence in 1776. George Washington was chosen to lead the army. Under Washington’s leadership along with individuals such assassin Connor Kenway, frontiersmen Daniel Boone and Nathaniel Bumppo, giant´s descendant Alfred Bulltop Stormalong, cannoneer Molly Pitcher, young native american Nathaniel Black and patriot militia Benjamin Martin, America managed to win the fight for independence against all odds and lay the constitutional foundation for America's future growth. Post Revolution Despite the American Revolutionary War being a success, its after-effects would continue to haunt the young nation for decades - is it in the form of the constant threat of the British Empire. Despite wanting to retire, the entire Nation convinced George Washington to become the new Country’s leader, after a horrifying vision he endured of becoming a King, he created the position of President. In the 1790’s, the Colonial lands were haunted with paranormal phenomenon such as the headless horseman of Sleepy Hollow who was an undead Hessian trooper, or the curious case of Rip van Winkle who "overslept" through the revolution upon being cursed into a 20 year sleep by Nine Pin playing Niaids. After Washington resigned after two terms, beginning the tradition of President’s only being allowed two terms, the next few Presidents would be Founding Fathers. Manifest Destiny Thomas Jefferson would accept the Louisiana Purchase from Napoleon, gaining France’s North American Territory. Originally Napoleon wanted to trade Mississipi for Louisiana, but due to the intervention of a man named Vinnie Dakota, this was prevented. Jefferson sent explorers like Lewis and Clark, Natty Bumppo and Nathaniel Black to explore the new frontier, Lewis and Clark did so under the leadership of the Shoshone Native American Sacagawea, sadly, some like Bumppo did not survive. The most famous of these Frontiersman became Davy Crockett “King of the Wild Frontier”. America’s largely religious population spread the idea of Manifest Destiny, and America began to spread further as they believed god intended them to spread their nation “From Sea to Shining Sea”. Since 1812 there have been several sightings of a being known only as "Uncle Sam". Experts theorize that, similiar to the gods of ancient time, the combined believe of all Americans into their home nation led to the creation of this unusual, god-like personification of the US. Westward expansion gave rise to a new breed of rugged individualism, exemplified by the brave gunslingers who brought a rudimentary sense of law to otherwise lawless territories. In its first century and a half, the country was mainly preoccupied with its own territorial exploration, internal development, and economic growth. American politics evolved from quasi-aristocratic beginnings to become increasingly democratic during the 1820s and '30s. The unexplored regions gave rise to Tall Tales and Folk Heroes. These Folk Heroes were America’s answer to Fairy Tales, and included Pecos Bill, Paul Bunyan, John Henry, Ole Pete, Johnny Kaw and several others. Due to America’s acquisition of California and Brobdingnag, most of these figures were Giants or Half Giants. These giants soon had superhuman feats attributed to them: Paul Bunyan cracked the Earth and made the Grand Canyon, Pecos Bill lassoed a Tornado, Alfred Bulltop Stormalong fought the Kraken, Johnny Appleseed, a kind pioneer, aided America's westwards expansion as the introduction of apple trees to large parts of Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois did its part in nourishing the growing nation. In the 1830’s America, perhaps seeing shadows of its own origins, helped liberate Texas from Mexico, though Davy Crockett was killed in the battle of the Alamo. There was also an encounter with Batlike creatures from the Moon. Despite the nation's rapid acquisition of territory and dramatic population growth, the spectre of slavery continued to divide the country between North and South. Beginning in the latter half of the 19th century a wave of optimism struck the growing nation and accelerated its growth even further - this was caused by the folk hero ne'er do wells Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn who enchanted the Americans with the stories of their saucy, carefree adventures. American Civil War While in the North slavery was obsolete, in the South slaves were treated as scum as told by famous black slaves such as Jim Crow, Uncle Tom Legree, Uncle Remus and Jim Griffin. Southern Plantation owners used their possession of cotton to become wealthy and powerful to challenge the government. The struggle between anti-and pro-slavery advocates eventually erupted in a bloody Civil War that lasted four years and consumed hundreds of thousands of lives, Giants perished during it as well, including Paul Bunyan. The Southern Confederates were aided by Time travelling Afrikaners from Draka and Vampires. While victorious, the South realized they were deceived by the two groups and united with the Union to destroy them. The Confederates also allied with England and France, which coerced them into giving up Slavery With the men responsible for starting the War revealed to be Vampires, and the ending of Slavery regardless, The Confederacy seemingly ceased to be, though the United States, was preserved and the power of the central federal government greatly strengthened compared to before the conflict, now existing as a European Union like entity. The Confederacy would reunite several times during its history. In the aftermath of the war, President Abraham Lincoln was assassinated. His successor, Asa Trenchard, mishandled Reconstruction, resulting in a lawless land, exemplified by the brave gunslingers who brought a rudimentary sense of law to otherwise lawless territories. The Wild Wild West While there Gunslingers were often good people, most were former confederates such as Ethan Edwards, the Man with No Name, Band Jonah Hex or Django Vessepi. Some gunslingers such as James West, Artemust Gordon, Barton Swift, Django Freeman and the vigilante known as the Lone Ranger (later revealed to be John Reid) among others were oftenly recruited by President Grant to end threats from Ex-Confederate Villains, among them the terrible Miguelito Loveless Sr. Following the Civil War, the nation entered a period of unprecedented prosperity after the long conflict and reconstruction. In the ensuing two decades industrial production, the number of industrial workers, and the number of factories all more than doubled. European immigration, westward expansion, urban growth, technological advances, and a host of American inventions- including the telephone, typewriter, linotype, phonograph, electric light, cash register, air brake, refrigerator car, and the automobile - contributed to the American explosion, while widespread use of corporate organization offered new opportunities for large-scale financing of business enterprise and attracted new capital. America also spearheaded the first modern attempts at space exploration, when the Baltimore Columbiad was fired in 1867. But despite America's growth as one of the world's leading industrial powers, the nation still remained isolationist in outlook, paying little to no attention to the world outside its borders. The Late Gilded Age Much like how Brittain had Moriarty´s firm, America also had troubles with crime in the form and shape of Jack Quartz´s "Cabal of Dastardly Meanaces", notorious members would be his ward Zanoni the Woman Wizard, his second in command Dr. Miguelito Loveless Jr., Railroad Villains Raymond Owen and Perry "The Clutching Hand" Bennet, the duo of Professor Bartholomew Lipsky and Miss Hermione "Hergo" Go, the steampunk inventor Professor Edward Von Doofenshmirtz, the professional racer Professor Jack Fate and the enviously greedy Dan "Backslide" Baxter. Quartz also had Snidely Whiplash as his eyes in Canada and Barnaby as his eyes in the Blazing World. Many villains in the late 20th century and early 21th would style themselves like the Quartz Cabal, some of them being Richard Dastardly, Sylvester Sneakeley, Professor William Hinkle, and Robert Rotten Of course there were also heroes who fended off against them such as the detective Nicholas Carter, cowboy Brisco County Jr, the secret service agent Thomas Sawyer Jr, the so called "thinking machine" Augustus SFX Van Dussen, journalist Henrietta Stackpole, gunslinger Annie Oakley and the vigilante Silas Wayne, known as the Batman. The Spanish-American War of 1898, supported by Charles Foster Kane, in which participated many people whom would be notirious such as Lyle Tiberious Rourke or Guy Sternwood, marked the emergence of the United States onto the world's stage as a major power. Kane, Rourke and Sternwood among other politicians and bussiness men such as Henry S. Potter, Harvey Dent I, Thomas Edison and Joseph Paine wanted to ensure this, as well as scientists such as Frank Reade Jr, Jack Wright, Tom Swyft and Robert Trydan, going as far as teaming up with Jack Quartz cabal of criminals, they were stopped by the French Opera Ghost Agency. In addition to the Spanish-American War, America was also one of few nations to be invaded by the “Martians” in 1898, which they defeated thanks to the inventions of Thomas Edison. America, along with Germany, Japan, and England, attempted a counter invasion of Mars only to discover the invaders did not originate there and the inhabitants had forced them into retreating. Turn of the Century In 1907, America was attacked by Germany and then Japan during the Airship Wars. Germany and America became allies against Japan. The War was won thanks to the floating city of Columbia, an invention of Zachary Hale Comstock, and the Leadership of President Roosevelt, a veteran of several wars, including, the second American Civil War of 1880, Spanish American War, and Martian Invasion. World War I It was not until World War I that the country truly became involved in world politics. Theodore Roosevelt, having been defeated in 1909 by Andrew Chase, attempted to form his own party, The Progressive Party or Bull Moose Party with Charles Foster Kane only to lose to David Israels in 1912. While America remained Neutral at first despite the sinking of the Lusitania, which had several hundred Americans onboard, the nation did not enter the War until Britain intercepted the Zimmerman Telegraph between Germany and Mexico, which had Germany encouraging Mexico to attack America and promising to help them do so. With America seeing its first superpower individual in Hugo Danner and the superhuman soldier Joe Steele, it also brought in an age of pilots, with the most famous ones being Richard Wentworth (The Spider), Kent Allard (The Shadow), James Albright (G-8), John Masters (Lone Eagle) and Jack Fury. Most of this team of pilots was financed by socialite Thomas Wayne. Following the 1919 Versailles Peace Conference, the nation again turned its back on the rest of the world and enjoyed the prosperous decade known as the "Roaring Twenties". This era was filled by many gangsters as well, such as Enoch Thompson, Nick Diamond, Tony Camonte, "Snake Eyes" Johnson, and Al Caprice. While the richer upper class such as Jay Gatsby enjoyed a life in luxury. This period saw a Second American Civil War begin and be thwarted thanks to the efforts of Phillip Dru. However this would have consequences as the harsh treatment of the Confederates in the aftermath of the war led to the gradual rise of Jake Featherston in the south. This period also saw figures known as "Pulp Heroes" emerge, named for the magazines which published their exploits. This included the adventurer Doc Savage and the mysterious "Shadow". Unfortunately, this economic boom was not to last. Wall Street's stock market crashed in 1929 and kicked off the Great Depression of the 1930s. The Depression In the midst of constant bank failures and rampant unemployment, crime started rising, increasing the presence of Detectives and Pulp Heroes to combat them. 1933 saw America's believed first Kaiju attack by an escape Giant Ape christened "King Kong". 1938 saw the appearance of national Hero Superman, considered by many to be the first Superhero, followed shortly after by the masked vigilante known as Batman. Other Heroes such as the Human Torch and the Atlantean Sub-Mariner Namor, also appeared though the latter began as a Criminal attacking along the shorelines. Berzelius Windrip was elected president and turned the United States into a Fascist nation like those in Europe. Windrip was eventually overthrown and order began to be restored. In major cities, there were hard boiled detectives such as Dick Tracy, Philip Marlowe, Nick and Nora Charles, Sam Spade and Lew Archer. World War II Despite a an attempted coup by Charles Lindbergh, the US would not enter World War II until 1941. when the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. However, America was stalled by the Confederate States of America, led by Jake Featherston, which would stall American involvement until Featherston's death in a Race Nuclear Bombing on Washington DC in 1944. President Stephen Wayne went on to lead the United States through the crucible of World War II. America became an essential part of the allies, alongside Britain and the Soviet Union. America first fought the Nazis in Africa and then prepared to attack Europe. They did so in an event known as "D-Day" of the invasion of Normandy, overwhelming the German Soldiers with sheer numbers. Superheroes were also drafted into the war and formed Superhero teams such as the Justice Society, and the Invaders. After Germany surrendered, America was left combating the Japanese in the Pacific. A team of scientists successfully created the Atomic Bomb and it was deployed against Japan, destroying the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, forcing he Japanese to surrender. The Cold War The Allied victory at the end of World War II left the United States as one of the world's two "superpowers" along with the Soviet Union. While the two were allies thanks to America's Communist President Mike Thingmaker, tensions quickly rose. In only a few short years the two former allies had become opponents in the Cold War, a tense diplomatic standoff that would last for forty years. Domestically, the nation enjoyed considerable prosperity in the 1950s. However it would come under attack by Kaiju, including an incident involving Giant Ants, praying mantises, and birds among others. The Nation also endured multiple Alien Invasions from ships often using the "Flying Saucer" design. and even escalated in the so called "Strangelove Incident". America would be the key player in the formation of the short-lived Oceania Pact, which would later evolve into NATO, with its close nit ally Britain. experienced a turbulent period of cultural and social change in the 1960s, and suffered through economic stagnation and the first of many zombie plagues that would haunt the United States in the 1970s, with recovery taking place in the following decades. Possibly the most devastating of these plagues was the pandemic of 1976 which turned the population of a large area including the city of Los Angeles into vampires. The US were forced to agree to the creation of the 51st state of San Andreas in 1978 when a Metropolis-based criminal launched a missile at the San Andreas fault, causing a part of California to break partially away from the mainland, resulting in a prosperous, if crime-ridden, new land that was alter remerged with the United States. The 80s were also a era of pop culture, with shows such a Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows, Pony Puff Princess, Paula Poundcake and Milly and the Menninkainen being popular cartoons among these eras (so popular that they have gotten reboots during the 2010s, their success and opinions vary depending on the person) In the 1980's and early 1990's America fought in World War III and the Eugenics Wars. While victorious, a devastating attack on the Capitol building left the government decapitated, with the unelected Jack Ryan taking office. It was under Ryan that the United States waged a new war with Iranian radicals bent on becoming a superpower of the Middle East. With the US under martial law, Ryan defeated the rising empire and helped restore balanced to the fractured government. Only few years later, Ryan had to deal with the attempted assassination of Golovko, head of the SVR (formerly the KGB). This turned out to be an attempt to sow confusion in the Russian government because of China's designs to annex Eastern Siberia, where geologists had recently discovered a large amount of oil and gold. These events eventually lead to the inclusion of Russia into NATO and the assistance of US forces in the Sino-Russian War. The war ended with China surrendering to Russia and the US, thus becoming an important ally for America in the upcoming First War on Terrorism against the anarchistic terrorists of the Global Liberation Army. A New Millenia The Soviet Empire collapsed in 2001, but the nation faced new threats in the form of international terrorism, which started to get noticed during the 9/11 incident on the World Trace Center. President Jed Bartlet, enjoyed an era of relative calm until a new covert war with Qumar broke out. In this Second War on Terrorism, the US employed highly trained Navy SEALS to combat this new menace. Bartlet established an alliance of the USA, Canada and Mexico known as the ONAN (Organization of North American Nations) which would survive until the 2020s. After Bartlet, the charismatic Matthew Santos made history by becoming the nations first latin american president. Santos ushered in a new wave of liberal reform. He was followed by David Palmer. The outbreak of the Rage virus in late 2008 devastated the entire city of Bellevue, Washington, turning the inhabitants into blood thirsty zombies with the few survivors being left for dead. With the Awakening of Magic in 2011, people all over the world gradually received supernatural abilities and turned into hideous "metahumen" known as Orcs and Trolls. Suffering from a global plague of infertility caused by the awakening of Magic and out of fear of this unnatural development, witch-hunts and genocide stroke the USA and a conservative backlash enabled the election of more radical figures. Using their newly gained magic, shamans of the oppressed Native American tribes led the Great Ghost Dance War (2014-2018) against the American and Canadian government. With the capitulation of the "Anglo governments", the natives gained most of the West of the USA and most of Canada, forming severalcountries known as the NAN (Native American Nations). In 2020, UCAS special forces encountered strange alien creatures on the Philippines while fighting the North Korean People's Army. At this time nobody would have guessed that these aliens where only the vanguard of the greatest alien invasion the world had ever seen. At the end of the same year, an accident at the Black Mesa Research Facility in Gilead triggered a portal storm which allowed the legions of a multidimensional alien empire known as the Combine to attack the world, destroy the UN headquarter and defeat the American nations, Russia and parts of Europe and Asia during the Seven Hours War. At the same time, a military supercomputer called Skynet(also known as GLaDOS) used the opportunity to conquer parts of America as well as Australia using nuclear weapons and a robot army. After nine years of occupation, a revolution led by the remains of the Black Mesa science team closed the remaining alien portals and shook of the Combine regime. Shortly afterwards, a man called John Connor destroyed Skynet and thus the robot army. In 2033, the self proclaimed prophet Nehemiah Scudder was elected President. Under Scudder, America as it had existed would soon collapse, while Scudder's plans for fertility harvesting, while callous and cruel, kept the American population afloat for the better part of the century. In the East, a theocracy called the Republic of Gilead sprang from America's ruins while the remaining states of America and Canada formed the UCAS, the United Canadian and American States. In the Pacific Northwest two Anglo nations survived: A matriarchy known as Women's Country and Holyland, a Mormon exclave of Gilead. The rise of mega-corporations and the founding of Mega-City One, the short living Mega-City Two and Texas-City sustained American urban infrastructure in the densely populated areas of the eastern seaboard, California and Texas. In 2066, the United Federation of Asian Republics which consisted of India, Korea, the Siberian Yakut Nation and the Chinese successor nations, launched an invasion aiming at Alaska, due to the global shortage of resources. In the following American-Asian War, the UCAS, the NAN, ''Women's Country, ''the Republic of Gilead and the Mega-Cities briefly joined forces and reintroduced the ONAN. After eleven years of perpetual war, Robert L. Booth became the ONAN's president by rigging the vote-counting computers. In response to international opposition, Booth launched America's whole nuclear weapons deposit, aiming first of all at the UFAR, at the old enemy Russia and even at the critical nations of the former European Union. In the following hours, all of these superpowers launched their rockets aiming at each other, resulting in the nuclear bombings of the Third World War. America was possibly the number one victim of the next World War. The atomic war caused the creation of the Cursed Earth, a huge nuclear fallout wasteland stretching from central Canada to the Brazilian jungles. This devastated no man's land was inhabited only by vault-dwelling survivors like the Brotherhood of Steal and the Enclave (the remains of the UCAS government), cannibalistic tribes, zombies, independent towns of survivors like New Reno and Jericho, the robot army controlled by a super-computer called "the Calculator" (a replica of Skynet) and mutants, ghouls and mutated beasts led by the heavily mutated Robert L. Booth aka. Richard Grey aka. "the Master". Furthermore, the ONAN as well as the NAN and the western parts of Gilead and the UCAS were crushed by the war and the continent faced the near extinction of wizards and magical beings who were driven away by the mutant armies as well as a global plague of infertility. It wasn't until Zephram Cochrane, a backwoods engineer from Montana pulled together the greatest American invention, the warp drive, that America was back on its feet. The first test of the drive attracted the attention of Earth's closest galactic neighbors, who greeted humanity openly. While extraterrestrial life had been visiting Earth for millennia, this First Contact is widely regarded as the official date when humanity was accepted into the galactic community. By expanding humanity's horizons, the American people helped unite the world under a new banner that not only brought a new era into humanity's history, but also sealed America's place as a leader in the new world order. Post War America(2060s) '''Denver: urban sprawl divided between the Sioux, the Ute, the Pueblo people, the UCAS and Gilead Seattle: urban sprawl and part of the UCAS Mega-City Two: infected with a Zombie virus during WW III and thus destroyed by the other Mega-cities California: originally part of the UCAS until 2037, since then ruled by the Judges of Mega-City Two Holyland: a semi-independant Mormon exclave of the Republic of Gilead Tir Tairngire: American elven nation Tsimshian Nation: annexed by the Salish-Shidhe Councile in 2064 Ute Nation: annexed by the Pueblo Corporate Councile in 2067Category:Countries Category:Americans